


An Unsurprising Love Story

by ThatOneRegina



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneRegina/pseuds/ThatOneRegina
Summary: The Pitches and the Mage are tired of dealing with this feud, so they come up with a compromise, one that will change both Baz’s and Simon’s opinions, feelings, and lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few months ago I posted three parts of this on my tumblr, but since it was the end of the school year and I’m a trash can, I started writing part four, the last part, but never finished or posted it. I can’t stop thinking about finishing this, so I’m going to post the three done parts within the next few days while I finish the fourth and finally (finally!!) post that. I hope anyone reading this likes it and has a great day/night  
> 

Baz

 

Father always said this might happen one day. He explained that I’m a descendent of both Grimms and Pitches, so a lot is expected of me. It would be almost a weekly occurrence that he would sit me down and thoroughly explain what my duties would be. But that was all before it was confirmed that I’m a vampire, before I started drinking blood. And before I told him that I’m gay. He stopped giving me the talks after that. He pretty much stopped talking to me altogether, except to say things like “Pass the salt” or “Go watch your sister”. He was perfectly fine with me sucking the blood out of helpless creatures like a fucking monster, but he couldn’t stomach the fact that I want to be with a guy.

So that’s why it surprised me so much when he told me. It was the end of summer break and I had just finished packing all my stuff. This was my last year at Watford. It was optional, but I wanted to go. I told everyone that it was so I could learn more, or so I could keep Bunce from being at the top of our class. That’s only slightly true, though. I didn’t even bother to lie to myself about the real reason. Snow. This was the last year I’d see him. Well, alive at least. The last year that we don’t have to fight to the death, the last year where the extent of our fighting is bickering at each other, or pushing someone down the stairs. The last year I get to go insane, accidentally staring at him as he sleeps. At his curly hair, imagining what it’d be like to be wrapped in his arms, running my hands through his thick, gold, mane. The last year I’d find myself glaring into his blue, impossibly blue, eyes, holding myself back from tackling him. I was all prepared to lose myself in perfect fantasies of Snow, dignity be damned this year. It was probably the last year we’d both be around each other and alive, so Crowley knows I was going to enjoy it.

I was actually thinking of Snow when my father came into my room, sitting on my bed, looking worried. I sit on the couch at the end of my bed, clasping my hands in my lap and looking at Father expectantly. What could have happened? Someone must have died, there’s no other reason for him to seek me out and talk to me.

“Basilton,” he says, finally. I all of a sudden feel the need to cry. My father hasn’t said my name in so long. At least not like that. Like I deserve to know anything, like I’m worth anything.

“Basilton,” he says again, this time shakily, “We need to talk. It’s… it’s about the Mage.”

The Mage? Why the fuck does he look so distressed about the Mage? Oh no. I try to bite back my anger. I feel the way Snow looks when his magick is boiling over. I feel like I could go off at any second.

“He won, didn’t he?” I ask, staring at my hands, clenching and unclenching them to keep myself from doing anything. “We’re not allowed back at Watford and I can’t finish the school year, right?” I look up at him, hoping he’ll tell me no, but he just stares back at me, no ease in his eyes. There must be more.

“ What else then? Is the war starting? Is he on his way? Is…” I trail off, unable to finish what I was about to ask. Is Snow on his way? Will I have to fight him today? I suddenly feel the sense of tears pulling at my eyes again and try to push it away.

“Baz, listen to me. There is no war. The Mage and I talked and we came up with a solution.”

“What?” 

A solution? Just last month the Mage and his merry band of men were searching through our house, destroying our precious heirlooms, and now he’s saying that they, what, compromised? My father seriously isn’t that thick, is he?

My father sighs heavily. I didn’t really look at his appearance, but I do now. His eyelids are drooping, his hair is a disheveled mess, and he’s still in his night clothes, even though it’s almost two in the afternoon by now.

“The Mage came to our house again a few days ago, while you were at the club. At first I thought it was another raid, and was preparing to throw him out on his ass, but it was only him. He told me he wanted to talk. Said he thought of a way to stop the feud between him and the families, a way we could all get what we wanted. I decided to listen. He made it very clear that he would never change the rules he set for Watford, but maybe he could find a way for one of us to have a say in some rules and new traditions. He wanted a surefire way that wouldn’t allow either of us to cheat. He suggested an arranged marriage between a member of the families and of the Mage’s.” My father stops then and looks up at me. “That’s where you come in.”

I’m having trouble thinking. I can still barely wrap my head around the fact that he’s talking to me at all. But I think I know where he’s going with this and I’m definitely not okay with it.

“Are you asking me to marry the fucking Mage?”

Father just stares at me blankly, like I’m as thick as a numptie.

“No, Baz, of course not. I’m telling you that you’re going to marry his son.”

Son. I’m going to marry his son. As in, my father is arranging me a marriage with a boy. Aleister Crowley, is the world messed up today. But the Mage doesn’t have a son. He doesn’t have any kids at all, not even a wife. I’m about to remind Father of this, baffled that he forgot, when it hits me. The Mage technically does have a son. Snow. He adopted Snow so that he could get into Watford. So we’d let him into Watford. 

I start sounding like Snow now, stuttering over my words.

“Wait, I, wait, so Snow, I mean, really, me and, and, Simon, I, wait, what?”

My father stands up, so I stand with him, but he walks over to my door and opens it. He turns around then, staring at me with a cold, blank expression on his face.

“At the end of this school year, Basilton, you will marry Simon Snow, and work with him side by side as headmasters of Watford. And you will make damn well sure that that school doesn’t go to shit. Now’s your chance to prove that you are worthy of our name. Mine and your mothers. So don’t blow it,” he says, marching out of my room and slamming my door.

I fall onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. Crowley, this is going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

Baz

 

I’m in our room now, unpacking my things into the familiar drawers and shelves. I can tell Snow has already been here to drop off his stuff because the room smells like smoke. He must know then. I bet he’s even more upset about it than I am. 

I should be happy. This means no more fighting, no wars, no killing each other. We’ll both make it through alive. And it’s Simon. I’m going to marry Simon. There’s a part of me that’s ecstatic, completely and unreasonably overjoyed at the mere thought of this. I’d never let myself go that far when I thought about Snow and I before. I never let myself go too far into the future. It was too painful to imagine myself older, or happy, knowing that Snow was going to kill me. I had already accepted the fact that I’d never have a real wedding. I was wrong though. I will have a wedding, one that Father approves of. And to a guy. I don’t have to change myself.

But that guy is Snow. He doesn’t love me, doesn’t even like me. Last time I checked, he actually hates me. This will make him miserable. He’s just going to sulk around, moaning about what a terrible, monstrous vampire I am. Oh, the vampire thing. Does this mean I have to tell him? No, not right away. We have the whole school year before anything happens. I’ll enjoy holding it over his head a little while longer. 

But Snow will hate this. He won’t be happy. That pains me more than his sword ever could. I can’t stand his sad face. His lips go all pouty, his eyes crinkle ever so slightly, and he gets these little creases in his forehead. It takes everything in me each year to not go over to him when he gets like this and just kiss his forehead, flattening out the creases. He’d look like that all the time, sick with the fact that he had to marry his terrible arch nemesis.

I don’t want Snow to live a sad, miserable life. That was reserved for me. I have to find a way to get out of this. A way to let Snow be happy. Crowley knows he deserves it more than I do.

Simon

 

“I mean, it’s ridiculous, right? An arranged marriage? Do they even have those anymore? Did they ever have them?” I whisper-yell to Penny in the dining hall during tea. I’m shaking all over. 

“Well, it used to be very common for mage parents to arrange a marriage for their children. They’d want to have a powerful line of mages, so they’d make a match with two strong mages together so they would have extra powerful kids,” Penny explains. 

“Ugh, yes, Pen, but how long ago was that! Plus, Baz and I are both guys. We can’t have a child together,” I remind her, my face getting red. I grab another sour cherry scone from the table to hide the flames running up my cheeks.

“Well, there are spells…” She says, raising her eyebrows.

“Penny, this is serious. The mage wants me to get married. To my arch nemesis. Who is a vampire. And evil. And hates me. At least we have that one thing in common, the single thing we agree on: we hate each other.” Why is she not grasping how terrible this is? It’s a bloody nightmare.

“Simon, are you sure you hate Baz? You followed him all year fifth year, he’s all you ever talk about, and you constantly think about him. That doesn’t sound like hate to me. That sounds like a very different emotion,” Penny says, looking at me like I’m about to confess some deep, dark secret.

Where did this come from? How long has she thought about this? I’d think it just crossed her mind, but she’s looking at me way to knowingly for it to be a new idea.  
“Penny, I hate Baz. Nothing more, nothing less. Hate. That’s all it is.” I start thinking then, getting more worked up with each second that passes, on the verge of completely losing my mind, so I just babble on. “Even if I had liked him or felt any slight good feelings toward him, he hates me even more than I hate him, so there’d be no point of ever telling anyone or letting myself acknowledge any other feelings but hate and anger and annoyance. Which is all that there is between us. Okay?”

“Well, if you don’t want to marry him, then what are you going to do? Wait, did you tell the Mage no?” She asks, eyes wide. 

“I didn’t get a chance to respond at all. He just told me about it and said I should think about it, then left to go do his important Mage work. We have time to figure a way out of this. Nothings supposed to happen until we finish the school year,” I explain, shrugging, trying to get myself back to normal.

“And you do want to find a way out of it, right?” She asks, that annoying, mischievous look in her eyes that suggests she knows more about me than I do. I hate when she gets like this. Especially right now, because she’s almost always right. Except for this time, obviously.

 

“Morgan and Morgana Penny, yes! Meet me in my room after dinner. We can discuss our plan then.” I stand up, facing Penny as she stands too.

“What about Baz? What if he’s in the room?” She asks, not so much worried for mine or her safety, (Girls aren’t allowed in boys rooms and vice versa. I don’t know how Penny gets in, she refuses to tell me) but more like she’s challenging me. 

“He probably wants to stop this just as much as I do. He’ll want to help. Plus we need him. He’s an expert at plotting.”

Baz

 

I’m sitting on my bed, reading one of my favourite books for the hundredth time when Snow bursts into our room. I stand up immediately, my book forgotten on the bed. We haven’t talked yet, not since last year. Not since we were told the news.

Snow’s standing in the middle of the room, staring at me, mouth hanging wide open, looking completely awkward and adorable. Looking like he always does. He shoves his shoulders back, closes his mouth and juts out his chin.

“Baz, we need to talk,” he starts, stepping forward. He swallows, his chin sticking out even more, adam’s apple moving up and down. “We need to talk about what the Mage and your father decided.”

Crowley, here we go. I brace myself for Snow’s insults, wait for him to pick a fight like he always does. My face is already instinctively forming a sneer. And Snow’s is bright red. He’s blushing like crazy, his face looks like a bloody tomato. That’s when I notice that he can’t keep still at all. His hands keep flying through his hair, he keeps tapping his foot, his eyes are darting everywhere. Well, everywhere but on me.

“Nervous, Snow?” I ask him, one eyebrow quirked up, stepping forward and crossing my arms. “Now why is the chosen one so nervous to be talking to me, his enemy, the evil Pitch, destined to battle with him to the death? We’ve stood in these exact spots before and you were perfectly fine. What’s different now?” I know I’m being a jerk, but I don’t care right now. I just want him to yell at me, or tell me how evil I am. I want all this nervous tension to leave the air and let us go back to how it used to be. Snow hating me, yelling some threat about how terrible I am, me sneering at him, telling him a nonsense story about how I was going to kill him. I want us to go back to normal. But Snow doesn’t take the bait. He’s uncharacteristically focused today. 

“So, do you have any ideas,” he asks.

“Ideas for what?”

He rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed that I don’t have the psychic power to know exactly what he’s thinking.

“Ideas for how we can get out of this,” he explains, looking a little worried. “If we come up with an idea to end this, will you help? Will you want to help?”  
I walk closer to Snow, standing right in front of him. Then I stick out my hand.

“Of course. I can’t imagine having to spend another year with you, let alone the rest of my life,” I say, a perfect scowl on my face. It’s not a lie. I really can’t imagine what spending my entire life with Snow would be like. Amazing, no doubt.

Snow grabs my hand and shakes it.

“ Then it’s settled. We’ll work together to solve this...problem.” he says. Then he just stands there, looking at our hands still wrapped around each other, floating between us, and I stand there looking at his face, wondering why he hasn’t pulled away yet. It almost seems like he’s leaning towards me. I hold my breathe, unable to move.  
The door swings open then, causing us to jump away from each other, and Bunce waltzes in like she lives here.

Simon gives me a small smile. Crowley he’s killing me. 

“I asked Penny to help. She’s good at this kind of thing.”

I just stare back down at Snow, still shocked by what just happened. Then I turn toward Bunce. 

“Well, Bunce, let’s get to doing what you do best,” I say, and, as Snow likes to call it, we start plotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who has taken the time to read this, hope you enjoyed! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part! I know it's been a while and I apologize if anyone was waiting for it. Please let me know what you think of it, but I hope anyone reading it enjoys it!

Simon

“Snow, get up.” I hear baz yell from the other side of the room. 

I roll onto my side, facing away from the room, and pull my pillow over my head. “Ugh. It’s Saturday Baz! That means no class, which means no waking up before noon!”

“Snow, you need to get up now. We’re meeting Bunce at breakfast this morning, remember? There’s some motivation for you, the only thing you care about. Food. Now wake up.”

I groan loudly, just to piss him off. Then I get up, grab my uniform from my wardrobe, and go into the bathroom to take a shower.

This is how things have been between Baz and I since we all decided to work together. Civil. Bordering on friendly. Or at least as close as we could possibly come to it.

It's not like this alliance is helping at all, though. We haven’t figured anything out yet. Baz just keeps saying we should do something violent and stupid, like kill the Mage. When he’s not threatening someone’s life, him and Penny are arguing about everything. Mostly about books and famous Mages. Like when I had just gotten back from getting food and was standing in the doorway, waiting for them to finish a very heated argument about Romeo and Juliet.

“It is nothing like that, Bunce,” Baz yelled, because they’d already been around each other too long. “Romeo and Juliet is a tragic love story! Not some cautionary tale!”

“I’m just saying, it would work perfectly well to keep kids from being stupid and falling in love with someone they can’t have! I know it’s a love story Baz, but that’s not the only interpretation.”

Baz just stared at her with a look that’s usually reserved for me. Like she’s the biggest idiot in the planet.

“Bunce, don’t you have a boyfriend? Are you saying that you don’t believe you’d love him enough to do anything for him? You didn’t feel an immediate spark when you met him? There’s some truth to that, the love at first sight! Crowley, you can be thicker than Snow sometimes.”

Penny crossed her arms and gave Baz one of her death stares. 

“That’s not how love works. Micah and I love each other, yes, but it took a little while. You have to really know a person to fall in love with them. You know what, I’m done talking about this. We should get to work,” She said, turning back to the chalkboard Baz keeps stealing from some classroom. That’s another thing they constantly fight about. I think they almost argue more than Baz and I ever do now. 

“Sometimes you know someone the second you see them and you can tell that they know you too,” Baz said under his breath, so quietly that Penny couldn’t have heard him. But I did. He looked over at my bed then. I took a sharp breathe in and his head snapped over to me.

“I got the food,” I said. He looked at the bags of scones in my hands, then at my face. He wasn’t glaring for once. His eyes were thoughtful instead, with his eyebrows knitted together, cheeks hinted with pink, and his lips slightly parted. He seemed almost...serene. It’s not as surprising as I would have thought, seeing him look normal, not mad or cold. I opened my mouth to say something, I don’t even know what, but his face shifted back into that familiar sneer. He stood up, grabbing a jacket and rushing out the door with a simple “I’ll be back” and then he was gone.

 

I step out of the bathroom, thinking Baz would have already gone down to meet Penny, but he’s just sitting on his bed, reading. 

“Hurry up, Baz, we have to meet Penny. Come on, you’re going to make us late. You can fight with Penny and I at breakfast. There’s your motivation, torturing people. Now let’s go,” I say, mocking him.

His eyes slide up from his book to meet mine, his eyebrow raised, and a smirk forming.

“Really, Snow? I’m not the one who took a ten hour shower,” he says, setting his book down and walking over to the door. “I don’t care if you’re ready yet or not, I’m going down to meet Bunce.”

Baz walks out the door, leaving me alone in the room.

 

I walk into the dining hall, scanning the room for Penny and Baz. I spot them at a table in the far left corner of the hall. They have no food at the table, only books and papers, so I grab a handful of sour cherry scones before walking over to them.

“Hey,” I say to Penny, sitting across from her, which means next to Baz. I nod at him and he nods back. Civil, like I said.

“Well, now that Snow’s got his scones, can we get to work? Bunce, you said you had an idea?”

I look at Penny with wide eyes, my mouth already full of warm bread and sour cherries.

“You figured a way out of it,” I ask, food still in my mouth.

“Seriously, Snow, do you have no manners at all? Swallow your freaking food before you talk. And you guys call me evil,” Baz complains, which only results in an eye roll from me. Penny nods, though, agreeing with Baz. I make a show of swallowing my food nice and slowly.

“Whatever. Penny, what was your idea?”

“Well,” she begins, “I was thinking we could use another person to change things. What if one of you already had a girlfriend or boyfriend. If we add another person into this, maybe the Mage and Baz’s father would want to choose a different deal. If one of you was already in love, they might want to change it,” she says, staring at me the entire time. I start to shake my head, knowing exactly what she’s thinking.

“Penny, no,” I tell her, glaring.

“She’ll want to help, Simon. Just talk to her.”

“Talk to who?” Baz interrupts, clearly confused.

Penny and I just look at each other.

“Hello, are you going to tell me? Who are you talking about?”Baz asks again, getting frustrated now. 

Penny sighs and looks at me, expecting me to explain. I shrug and turn to Baz.

“Penny thinks we should ask Agatha to help, maybe pretend we’re still in love, but she broke up with me because she wanted space. Well, it was that and the fact that we didn’t love each other, but the point is we shouldn’t involve her. We ended everything on good terms, probably one of the best breakups to ever happen, and I want to keep it that way.”

“Simon, come on. Don’t you want to fix this? Baz, tell him. We should do everything we can. Surely you’d rather talk to Agatha than marry Baz, right?” Penny continues, still not dropping it.

“Bunce, we can find another way. If Snow doesn’t want to talk to her, he doesn’t have to. We’ll figure it out, all right?”

That’s weird. I knew things were changing between Baz and I, we were becoming more civil, but he just took my side. Almost like he cares about what I want to do. Or it’s part of an alternate plot of his. I’ve wondered that a few times, if Baz was just using us to gain information, if this was just a set up. But it doesn’t really matter if it is, because I need him. I mean, Penny and I need him. We need his plotting skills.

“I’m gonna head up to my room,” I say to Penny at the exact moment Baz says, “I’m going to the room to study.”

“Okay. I was hoping I’d have an excuse to stay away from my room for a little while. Trixie always has her girlfriend around on Saturdays, but I should go there and study too. We’ll talk more at dinner, yeah? See ya Simon. Baz,” she says, standing and walking quickly to her room. She didn’t even give me a chance to offer to hang out with her today. She usually begs to be anywhere but her room on Saturday, especially when Trixie and her girlfriend are both in there. 

Baz and I stand, staring awkwardly at each other for a few seconds. I guess we’re waiting to see who will make the excuse to not go to the room. It’s not going to be me though. I assumed Baz would pick the first excuse to pop into his head, but he just sticks his arm out, letting me lead the way. I walk past him and he starts walking right next to me.

 

Baz

It shouldn’t be this different. Snow and I have been in the room at the same time plenty of times, but it feels different. There’s a tension in the air that wasn’t there before. I think it’s a good thing. We are starting to fight less, our squabbles turning into friendly banter now. I couldn’t be happier about that.I’m actually starting to think that Snow doesn’t completely hate me.

I’m sitting at my desk, studying, while Snow lays on his bed, reading for once. I look over at him, trying to see the title of the book, only to see that it’s a comic book. I can’t talk about that, I’ve never read a comic before. I prefer literary classics. 

I don’t mean to continue staring at Snow, I just wanted to see what he was reading, but I can’t help myself. He hardly ever reads and it’s even more rare that he loses himself in any of it when I’m around. But he’s doing that now. He’s leaning against his pillow, his knees pulled up close to him, comic only inches from his face, and he’s biting his lower lip, eyes frantically scanning across the pages. Every now and then he’ll gasp or his eyes will go wide at something that happens in the story. Crowley, he’s adorable.

He looks up after I’ve been watching him for a few minutes and his eyes lock with mine. I want to look away, but again, I can’t. His eyes are so blue, and bright, and full of life. Then he does something so unexpected and unbelievably beautiful. He smiles. Not a shy, polite or mocking smile. A full, huge, Simon Snow grin. One that I’ve never gotten before. The kind that I only see him give to Penny, ones that Agatha hardly ever got. A smile that reaches his eyes, making them look even more hopeful than they did before. I try to think of a snarky comment to make to try and slow down my heart, or cool my face, but I’m speechless. I decide to just turn away and go back to studying.

Since Snow caught me staring, I can almost feel the air shift every time he moves. I stiffen when I hear him stand up. I clench my book even harder, trying not to turn around when I hear him walking towards me. He stops right behind my chair and I feel him rest his hands on the top of the back rest. I look up, staring straight into Snow’s face.   
“We should probably come up with an alternate plan.” he says. I just stare at him, a puzzled look on my face.

“You know,” Snow continues, acting like I should know this, “In case we can’t find a way out of the, um, marriage thing. We should at least talk about it.”

“Alright Snow, let’s talk.” I reply, still looking up at him. He doesn’t move, so I can’t move either. We’re stuck staring at each other, yet again. His eyes are even more beautiful up close. But I already knew that.

I abruptly spin my chair around, but I underestimate how close he is, because the arm rest smacks into his leg, cause him to lose balance and almost fall in my lap. His hands stick out, landing on my knees, and now his face is just inches from mine, his hands gripping my legs, a reflex from almost falling. He doesn’t immediately move away in disgust like I thought he would. He stays still for a few seconds before quickly backing up. I stand up, trying to keep events like that from repeating.

“What did you want to discuss, Snow?” I ask, because after that I can’t remember anything.

His face gets red.

“Uh, Baz, what are we going to do if we don’t find a way out of the agreement?” he asks. His left hand is holding tight to his right arm and he’s biting his lip again, but this time with a furrowed brow.

“Well,” I start, not sure what to say or what he wants me to say, “ we’ll have to follow the agreement then.”

Snow looks at me, bewildered. 

“You’re not going to kill me? Not even to get out of the arranged marriage?” 

Is this how he thinks of me? Always wanting to kill, no matter what? Sure, I threatened the Mage’s life a few times, but that was all a joke. He actually believes that I want to kill him. He couldn’t be farther from the truth.

“No, Snow, not that you’ll believe me, but for what it’s worth, I don’t want to kill you. Even if we get out of the agreement.” He looks shocked. I don’t blame him, I’m shocked too. I don’t know when I decided this, probably the second Father told me about the marriage. I realized I can’t hurt Snow. I never could.

“Alright,” he says, still skeptical. Good. At least he’s still smart enough to be suspicious of his enemy suddenly going soft. “I guess I won’t kill you either then. I never really wanted to, anyway. I don’t want to be a part of this stupid feud between the mage and the old families. I never have. It makes no sense.”

“Except for the fact that we have very different views on how to run the mage world.” I counter. He just rolls his eyes.

“Yes, but that’s political. The types of things this has been made about are not political things. Just come up with a compromise and everyone would be happy and it could finally end.”

I rub my eyes. Sometimes talking to Snow can be exhausting.

“Snow, that’s not how it works. They want complete opposite things. They don’t want anyone that isn’t a pure, super powerful Mage to be allowed to learn magick. That’s not something that can be changed. They’ve been like that for too long,” I explain, shaking my head. 

“They?” Snow asks, eyes wide. 

“What?” 

Snow steps forward, not taking his eyes off of me.

“You said they not we. Almost like you don’t actually believe that. Like you agree with me.”

I look away, face flushing under his triumphant gaze. I didn’t mean to give that away. Everyone thinks I agree with all of my family’s views. That’s how I wanted it. Father would have killed me if I let on that I don’t agree. If he knew that I thought everyone who was able to should have the opportunity to learn how to control their magick. I never used to think that. I agreed with my father for some time. But then I came to Watford.Then I met Simon. I’d heard Father complaining about him many times, so I convinced myself that I hated him for the first few years of school. Then something changed. I saw how happy the magick made Snow. How hallow he looked at the beginning of every school year. Skinny, sad, a complete wreck. He wasn’t bright or happy at all. Just empty, looking almost as dead as I am. Then when classes would start, he’d spend time with Bunce and Wellbelove, and he would start glowing again. Just being around the magick caught a fire in Snow that I couldn’t imagine ever taking away. I wanted to see that all the time, to challenge him, see how far I could get him to go. That’s when I started trying to make him go off. But just seeing how true and right Snow and magick seemed together made me realize that your lineage doesn’t matter with magick. Your attitude and desires determine everything.

I look at Snow, stomping towards him, poking his chest once, trying to summon my expert glare, but it’s a little hard to perfect right now, I’m standing so close to him.

“This does not mean I’m on your side. I still hate your corrupt little Mage, all right?” I growl, hoping he falls for it, that he’ll think I actually am mad. I do still hate the Mage. He isn’t a good person or a good headmaster for the school. He’s up to something, I can tell. I’m about to continue with this when Snow puts his hands on my chest. His hands. Are on my chest.

“Okay, Baz,” he breathes, the sound seeming to caress my very soul, almost like that’s his intention, “You're still the bad guy, all right? Nobody’s going to take that away from you. I know that you’ll always be here to mock and sneer and throw a raging fit whenever things don’t go your way. We’ll always be around to bant, yell, and destroy each other.” He says, ever so softly. He slides his hands up onto my shoulders, head cocked to the side, eyes squinted. They continue all the way, wrapping around my neck. 

“Like right now, we could scream and complain about each others views, opinions, and general existence. Or,” he says, pulling us closer together, looking right into my eyes, “Or we could just stand like this. At least for a little while. We could block out the rest of the world and live in this moment. Just you and I.” Snow closes his eyes, breathing slowly. Then he opens them again, still meeting my gaze. “What do you say Baz?”

I try to stare right back into his beautiful, ocean eyes, but my eyes keep floating down to his mouth. It’s so close. Crowley, is he trying to kill me? I’m feeling so nervous, there are so many things I want to do right now. I take a deep breath, gaining my courage. It’s Simon, I think. You know him. This is your only chance to let him know how you feel. So get your shit together and let him know. 

I breathe out, confidence back, throwing a smirk onto my face. I lean down, pressing my forehead against his, putting my hands on his hips.

“I say that for the first time in your life, you're using too many words and not enough actions, Simon,” I tell him, finally leaning all the way down and touching my lips to his. Finally making the moment I’ve dreamed of for years become a reality. It’s exactly the same as I imagined, yet completely different.

He seems startled at first, but a second doesn’t even pass before he’s kissing me back. His hands wind up into my hair, his fingers sliding through every strand. I run my hands up and down his back, feeling every muscle in it. He moves his hands out of my hair, cupping my face in them instead. They aren’t still though. His fingers move slowly and slightly, caressing my cheeks and neck.

He grips my face one last time and we break apart. His hands don’t move from their spot on my face. I hope they never do.

I can’t believe that actually happened. I kissed Snow. After all these years, it finally happened. 

I muster up one more shot of courage before opening up to him. Here goes nothing.

“Snow, I don’t know what that was for you, but it wasn’t nothing for me. I.. I like you. I have for years and years, and I probably always will. You’re everything to me.”  
I stand as still as possible, waiting for his response.

“Baz, that wasn’t nothing to me, either. Things have been changing between us, I could tell. I’m not sure how long I’ve wanted this, but I am sure of one thing,” he continues, looking up at me with wide eyes and a puppy dog grin, “I definitely hate you a little less now,” he finishes, snickering, trying to hold in his laughter. I can’t help myself. I burst out laughing right along with him, and we stand there, tears in our eyes, laughing at nothing in each other’s arms. We finally calm down, and stare at each other again, like always.

“There’s something wrong with you, Snow,” I say, smiling down at him. 

He kisses my cheek before whispering, “You called me Simon before.” I just shake my head, pulling him back against my chest.

“No I didn’t,” I reply, leaning down for another expert, poetically beautiful kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I'm going to try to get the next part up soon-ish, but I have a ton of work to do at school right now, so I will try my best! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
